Bet You Love Me
by Xavierluvya
Summary: He lost the bet and he had to steal a kiss from his rival Natsu but what happens when Natsu's sexy drunken state gets him wrapped up? Let's just say it gets a little complicated from there. Well maybe a lot. [GrayxNatsu]-[This is bxb/yaoi]-[Not Edited]


**Yep, this is GrayxNatsu. :3 First one I'm putting up :0 But don't worry my fellow yaoi fan girls, I'll be putting more up some of you have been requesting it for some time.**

**This is like a short story XD But Hope you like it.**

**WARNING : For those of you who do not like Yaoi or BxB turn your ass around and don't hate. Because as you can see I warned you. Sexual Content will be going on between two male characters, If you don't want to see that bye-bye.**

**Summary : **He lost the bet and he had to steal a kiss from his rival Natsu but what happens when Natsu's sexy drunken state gets him wrapped up? Let's just say it gets a little complicated from there. Well maybe a lot. **[Not Edited]**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Gray's POV**

"Sucks for you, now you're gonna have to kiss that idiot" Cana chuckled loudly almost chocking on her beer, wish she did but after pounding her chest like a gorilla she seemed to be fine.

"Shut up.." I muttered, I thought I would definitely win but how did it come to this?

"Can I change it…" I asked helplessly, I didn't want to do it.

"No can do, Go kissy kissy now" she stuck her tongue out like a little kid "and plus his getting drunk right now, wait until his to the point where his spouting out bullshit and knocking everything up" she continued.

Although she was right because he'd forget everything that will happen but doesn't Natsu do those things even if he isn't drunk? I shook my head laughing softly, Am I really going to kiss Natsu? The thought of it had me shivering to the point that I'll die by the time I do it… That's just disgusting.

Why did I lose such a winnable bet?

It was simple and ordinary too, it's just if you lost the bet it became worst. Lili who is Gajeel's pet and Happy were going to have a show down and everyone was betting who would win.

I think the whole entire guild picked Lili but boy, did Happy surprise us all. He didn't win fairly but he did win, Happy used Lili's favourite food which is Kiwi to win him over and so that's what happened. Happy that damn sneaky pussy, just like his owner.

Well, that's how I ended up losing the bet. If Cana were to lose she would have to kiss Mirajane and since I lost I have to kiss… I-I have to kiss Natsu, I sighed miserably as I watched the idiot from afar, he was pumping his fist up in the air chugging down amount of beer that I knew he couldn't handle.

He was like a child after all, he probably didn't know anything about sex and getting erect. It probably never happened to him, I pounded my head on the wooden table as I got a teasing smirk from Cana.

"His almost drunk, Gra- I mean Gay" and I narrowed my eyes at her wanting to tear her lips from her body.

"You're extremely annoying today…" I grumbled and just when the night couldn't get any worse, Juvia came forth and jumped on my back rubbing her big breast onto me. I mentally wanted to hit myself for jinxing it all when after I placed the bet saying the usual thing that kills people 'What ever could go wrong?' Oh many many things can go wrong, my friend.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cooed in my ear like I wanted to feel her breath onto my ears, I wish it turned me on but it didn't not even in the slightest way. I pretended not to hear Juvia and glared at Cana who kept that cunning smile at her lips. Oh how I want to do something to her today.

"Is Cana a love rival now too?" Juvia gasped and Cana shook her head but was amused. "In his dreams" she scoffed and I blankly looked at her. "You aren't in my dreams" I told her and Juvia hugged me tighter.

"Does that mean, I'm in Gray-sama's dream?" she asked and I gave her a what look. "No" I simply said and she began pouting and then complaining to me like I wanted to hear her and gave a flying shit.

"I can't do it Cana, Happy is always there" I hissed at her and she cocked her brow. "Don't worry about that, Happy is too busy pleasing Carla and will probably follow her home" she smiled. Oh damn, she's good. She probably did extra research to make sure I really do kiss that pink buffoon.

"I'm hating you by the passing minutes" I confessed and she shrugged "you will love again, soon" she said as she knew knowledge of something I didn't. Juvia sighed and left, ah finally some space. I did feel a little bad about how I was treating her but she should seriously forget about a guy like me, I just wasn't stable.

"Oh lookie there, Natsu's totally out of it" Cana's smile turned evil and I dragged my eyes away from her smile and to Natsu who was slumped in a chair, his eyes wandering and a lazy smile was onto his face. I chuckled, I guess he was the completely opposite of his usual self.

He wasn't actually breaking things and acting crazy probably because he can't even get up from all the alcohol roaming at his brain.

"Go on Gra- I mean Gay" Cana shouted and I jolted and got up, really wanting to curse her out. I made my way to where Natsu and Lucy where, Lucy grinned when I got to her.

"I'm gonna take Natsu home, m'kay Lucy?" I said in a low volume, she gazed at me shocked. I blushed because Lucy especially knew that Natsu and I don't get along, I could tell where she was coming from.

"I-I owe him a favour so I'm doing while his drunk so he won't remember and my debt will be paid" I finished and she nodded laughing.

"That's so you and Natsu" she said then went back to speaking with Levy and Erza. I felt eyes gazing at me and I knew it was Cana, I gritted my teeth and lifted Natsu who groaned slightly. He slumped on my shoulder as I held him around the waist before leaving Cana came slowly towards me.

"Remember I've put a spell on you, I will know if you don't kiss. So you better do it." She said her tone serious and strict. I gaped, she put one of those card spells on me?! I seriously had no choice but to… kiss this guy.

She patted my back and pushed me out the door of the guild shouting 'good luck'. I stumbled a little bit with Natsu wobbling, he really shouldn't drink. His too innocent for that type of thing.

"Stop it… hmhmm I'm hungry, Gray give it back" he muttered and I couldn't help but laugh. Even in his dream we are fighting, how funny. I guess that's what I get for being his long life rival.

...

* * *

The whole walk was so irritating, Natsu kept wobbling and moving while I was trying to keep him on track and out of dangerous places, he was just being so ridiculous. If we were in a different time of situation I would probably laughing my ass off but I couldn't because I was going to do something even worse.

Once at his house, I opened his -might I add- unlocked door that led in -might I add again- messy house. Everywhere you looked, things were scattered even food, that's pretty nasty. I mean, my apartment gets like that every-week but I let it stay about three weeks or so before I clean it all over again so it doesn't really become a problem but this was a whole new different thing, it'd take days to clean this.

Natsu ran from my arms.

"Woah when did I get home, did I fly?" he awed looking around as if it was brand new. I shook my head unable to say anything to this fool for his stupidity.

"I think you should go to bed" I said to him and he turned around to see and actually stared at me for a while, I was getting uncomfortable.

"B-but I don't wanna" he pouted the blushing in his cheeks were red and very easily spotted, it was just too cute against his pale cheeks.

Wait…? Cute? I must be drunk myself, when Juvia was pouting I didn't feel nothing not even thinking she was cute yet when he did it.. I though it was adorable? Yeah, Gray you're drunk. I wanted to hit my own self and I needed to get this over with so I can go home and pretend it never happened.

I grabbed Natsu's hand who fell in step behind me, I found his small bed and sat on it. He followed me and sat next to me, bouncing on his bed softly.

What was he a little kid?

Then he began bouncing even harder, even I was moving by this point. I turned my head to him clenching my fists together wanting to really knock this guy back to sleep.

"Stop that" my voice was strained so I won't show any anger.

A hand placed themselves onto my left leg and I watched as he leaned in and his green eyes glowed up at me, Was he ever this short? Maybe it's because we're sitting down, yeah that might be it.

"Gray…" he paused "-Sama" he finished as he bit down on his lips and I swear my jaw had probably reached the ground when he did that.

"W-what?" I stuttered, shocked and not able to bring out sentences out of my mouth.

"J-juvia calls you that, do you like it? I wanna call you that too" he whispered and his bottom lip quivered as he scratched his lit up cheeks that were now tainted with the color of red.

A huge bolt of electricity shocked my whole body and went straight down to my groin, is that possible to get… hard for this guy? Woah Gray, calm down… you're probably drunk and Cana had probably put some drug in your beer.

"Don't you like it?" he moved himself even closer that I could smell his beer breath, it reeked badly yet I liked it. Before I could even register the situation, he had slid on to my lap and connected his hands around my neck holding me tightly in a lock. My body went stiff as hell.

"What are you doing, Natsu?" I almost yelled but the back of my head is like 'Kiss him while you have the chance, you're hard anyways… maybe why not do more?' I rolled my tongue inside my mouth breathing in and out to try to calm the beast that was raging in my pants, my body was just confused.

"Someone's really hard…" Natsu moaned softly in my ear when he purposely rubbed against my erect member. So Natsu knows that guys get hard, I would have never imagined.

"S-stop" I struggled to get out because truth be told I was loving it. I sighed frustrated, if it was any other guy, he'd punch and knock out Natsu but why was I letting him do this? This should disgust me, I shouldn't like this but… his skin was as soft as any other girl I've gone out with.

His eyelashes long and fluttery, his flushed face was so erotic that I didn't know what to do at this point. Could a guys lip be this pink?

"I-I don't know… I feel weird, Gray" he suddenly said as his head slumped against my neck, his breathing felt so hot that it just excited me even more, my heat started pounding hard against my chest.

My body really did have a mind of it's own today, my arms wound around Natsu's waist bringing his chest onto me, I could feel his hard nipples underneath his shirt.

W-woah.

They were so perky and cute… _What am I doing?_ I asked myself as I did this. I removed his shirt slowly from his body and I expected if I saw all his chest, maybe I'd get back to my senses since he didn't have boobs but boy… today really wasn't my day.

As I stared at his slim, fine toned chest I couldn't take it anymore. I though Natsu had more abs than I did but he didn't.. It was almost feminine, that's what he gets for eating so much. _Gray you should stop_ and I knew I should but I didn't want to.

My hands found themselves crawling towards him as my whole body had triggered from skin to skin feel and I changed the position pushing him down on the bed with force I didn't know I had. He whimpered and I jolted, _Why are you being cute Natsu_. _Please stop_ I begged inside of my mind.

I hovered over him and pressed my lips against his parted pink ones, his lips so out of this world. They tasted so sweet that I just wanted to start eating them up and I was most surprised that Natsu responded back quickly, parting his lips wider to let my tongue trespass into his moist mouth.

The kiss became heavy our lips moved gently together in a somewhat slow movement, our tongues clashing and swirling trying to get a hold of the other.

My hands wanted a journey of it's own as it began it's adventure, it traced up his arm and I couldn't help but smirk at how he shivered before me. It was a perfect feel when he arched his back when I sucked his tongue hard, his throbbing shaft pressed flush against mines just sent me over the edge.

"G-gray.." he moaned loudly as I was grinding on him, I broke the kiss, the saliva that connected with our tongues was slowly breaking.

I gazed down at him, his usually pink funny hair was out of his face and spread onto the bed, his heaving chest exposed, his nipples perking up, his green eyes unfocused and in the clouds, his pants unbutton and already slid down, and the bulge in his briefs that said it all, it was like… a dream.

I leaned back into him as I straddled before him and pressed my thumb against his right nipple. Feeling the crest push down and to just perk back up after leaving it, Natsu's whole body was painted in goosebumps as he writhed under me.

I chuckled, wasn't he enjoying this?

_Quivering and trembling so lewdly, How could you do this to me Natsu? It's basically seducing me… this is your fault._

This desire won't go away unless I finish it, ya know _Natsu why are you doing this to me?_ I swallowed his left nipple, my mouth loving what was inside it, sucking and teasing the lips of the crest.

My hand was also tweaking and twirling his right nipple at the same time, his moans were getting louder and louder at a point I wanted him to scream for me.

I tugged the left nipple with my teeth lightly as my fingers rubbed between his ass cheeks, it was the cutest thing that his ass was bigger and better than I thought. The triumph grin wouldn't leave my face as my index finger teased his little behind.

"Gray… ah… n-no" he shook his head biting down his lip hard tears in his eyes. My dick just went up even more if that's even possible.

"You're at fault here.." I breathed out on his nipple as my tongue swirled around the little thing, _seriously? How cute can something be?_

A loud groan came from him as my index slipped inside of his tight ass, it was extremely tense in there. I left his nipple as he gasped when the second finger had enter, the slush-ing sounds loud and clear.

He was so wet, from both places including the front and back. He trembled when both my index and middle finger swirled around his tight hole, the liquid already slithering down his trembling leg.

Really? At this point I pass arousal more like… I was turning into a beast that was just hungry.

"G-gray.. nngh.. ahhh.. p-plea-" the corner of my lips tipped and I sat him up removing my slimy hands from his slick and wet hole.

"I really want to enter you… so fucking much" I whispered, my voice was hard to describe because it was so low and deep at this moment. I stared at Natsu's lust filled eyes and I know he was pleading for more since I was going this far but I just coudn't… I've done more than kissing, way more.

"I'll at least get rid of this erection" I laughed a little as I groped his ass and unbuttoned my jeans with the other, his white briefs were never off of him but were slid down to his knee's.

His shaft stuck up like mines and I bumped them both together. My whole body jerked forward as I gasped from the pleasure, you're kidding me right? I swirled our heads around with my hand as Natsu bent his head back screaming out my name.

"Touch mines too" I told him and he didn't even nod as his shaking hands stroked around our members.

_So surreal, So surreal… Natsu you're so erotic. Why are you showing me such an expression? Don't do that._

I stroked faster, the pre-cum from our shafts creating great friction that it became unbearable, I was already feeling like I might just explode.

I felt Natsu suddenly stiffen and held my shoulders scratching me with the nails that he had. I didn't mind it because it seemed like he had made a mark on me.

I watched as the cum shot out from him, his body moving as it does, the white substance hitting his chest and his stomach, even the side of his face was hit and that's basically how I came seconds later.

Both of us breathing hard, our heart never stopping it's irregular beats, they were going fast… too fast.

_Why?_

I looked over at Natsu and wondered if he was sober? Will he remember this tomorrow? I shook my head, it would be best if he didn't.

"Uhm G-gray, t-that was… amazing" his voice was barely audible as he blushed and I looked away before I changed my mind and actually slammed inside him.

_Why natsu? Why?_

"S'no problem, just get some sleep" I instructed as I was getting up.

"Lay down with me, until I fall asleep" he pouted.. _Why? Of course I'll say yes when you make that face._

The bed creaked when I got in, Natsu giggled and snuggled against me after we cleaned up.

_Why?_

I kept asking as my heart pounded inside my chest so loud that my ears throbbed from it. His light snores were heard when his head rested on my chest, I couldn't help but smile though and mess at his hair.

_What exactly are we Natsu? Friends… Enemies… Lovers? I didn't know. I really don't know how you could be this cute._

I pecked his cheeks and with that I decided to at least sleep a little before I head out early so he won't see me.

_Damn you,Cana! You probably knew this would happen … Thanks…_

...

* * *

**Thanks indeed Cana, you have made such a beautiful thing happen ;)**

**Anyone want more?**

**What do you think of this, I think this will probably be six chapters short or less... Depends.**

**Please comment, i really want to hear your opinions. Btw this is not edited yet Sorry. **

**If you want more, Just COMMENT!**

**Bye bye now.**


End file.
